So Contagious
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Songfic for Bel and Fran! Yaoi


So Contagious

When Fran had first arrived at the Varia, he began detesting his colleagues. Especially Bel, because Bel forced him to wear that stupid frog hat. And Fran hates frogs. But nevertheless, he had to wear it; otherwise Bel would not stop pestering him. But gradually, he began to like the other Varia members, with the exception of Bel of course.

**Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected**

**And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow**

**Don't let it throw you off too far**

**Cause I'll be running right behind you**

The first person that he warmed up to was Levi. Sure, that man may be obsessed with the boss and all, but he was quiet and did nothing to Fran, so they were on quite a friendly term; that is if you consider acknowledging each other's presence with a silent nod and asking some friendly questions regarding each other's missions and life.

The next one is Lussuria. Fran was one hell of a scared of him, because Lussuria kept saying how beautiful he was and groping him (that's so typical of Lussuria). But Lussuria is a really great cook, so Fran eventually became closer to him, not that he don't' mind the groping now, but for the sake of those lovely food, why not sacrifice a bit, so long Lussuria don't go overboard with it.

Then Squalo. Well… Fran actually didn't know why and when he stopped disliking that loudmouth swordsman. Maybe it was because of their shared dislike of that fake prince (a name Fran thought up of for Bel, seeing how Bel loves to refer to himself as the prince, yet he is in the Varia) that brought them closer, since they would be talking (read: complaining) about how much they hate that stupid knife thrower.

Lastly is Xanxus of course. Well, you can't really call it as being like, more of a respect kind of thing. Yeah, Fran began to respect the Varia leader simply because after he had listened to the other Varia members talk about him; he couldn't help but be in awe of him.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

Of course, you may ask why Fran still dislike Bel. Well, basically he was the one who had forced him to wear the stupid hat and also due to the fact that ever since he started living in the Varia mansion, Bel began using him as a practice dummy, throwing knives at him whenever he is within his line of vision (like how the hell Fran knows that Bel can see him; that guy's eyes are practically overshadowed by that ridiculous fringe of his!). Besides that, Bel would only address Fran as either of one these: Froggy (or Frog), uncute kohai, and peasant (or commoner, but he use this on almost every one).

**Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable**

**Cause I believe in loving you at first sight**

**I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to...**

**To take a hold of you**

Fran knew that if he showed pain on his face whenever the stupid prince stabs him with one of his knives, he would be more delighted at this, seeing that he is very much a sadist. So he just put on an emotionless face and would just drawl out, 'Sempai, it hurts, stop using me as a dartboard.' or something similar. Soon, this became something that takes on naturally for Fran and he acted that way in front of the other members, except when in private with Lussuria and Squalo; they were his listening ears whenever he felt the need to vent out the emotions.

Thus, every night he had to dress his wounds, usually on the back, wrapping the bandages around his torso thickly to prevent the blood from seeping out and to act as a form of protection against the knives the next day. It hurts like hell when he was first stabbed in the back and the knife had gotten in quite deeply. Lussuria had given him a medical kit, along with some balm that helped the wounds to heal quickly, but they still leave unsightly scars on his back.

Fran soon learnt to protect his back, by wrapping several rolls of bandages around his chest. They, at the very least, minimized the damage done to his back; the long deep gashes that the knives once induced on his back now reduced to just surface cuts.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

Bel had only looked upon Fran as the replacement for Mammon… Well that was when Fran first joined the Varia. Then his interest in Fran became something more as he just couldn't stand seeing that emotionless face, couldn't stand listening to that monotonous voice. He wanted to see that look of fear and pain that his victims usually has when his knives cut into them. Hence his daily abuse of Fran.

**Oh you're everything I'm wanting**

**Come to think of it, I'm aching**

**On account of my transgression…**

**Will you welcome this confession?**

'Stupid sempai, can't he just leave me alone? What's his problem anyway? I'm like his personal dartboard, with the bull's eye being my heart I think.' Fran yelled at the top of his voice. This was another one of Fran's complain session, and luckily the rooms were soundproof (well, they got the room soundproofed after once when everybody complained of not being able to sleep due to some noise coming from Squalo's room 'cough' Xanxus was fucking him 'cough') (and the rest of the Varia were around, so thank god for soundproofed rooms). Lussuria offered Fran some chocolates, while Squalo just sat there and nod in agreement.

Bel was bored. He hadn't caught sight of the Froggy all morning and he wanted so badly to throw some knives at him. Bel, being Bel, got up from the sofa (he's incapable of sitting down quietly for even 1 minute unless he's dead bushed) and roamed around the mansion in search of the teal haired illusionist.

Fran, at this point of his complain session had broken down into tears because really hated to keep in his emotions; before he joined the Varia, he was like Squalo, who practically wore his emotions on his sleeves, making it known to the world. Lussuria pulled him in for a hug and helped to wipe away his tears, cooing over him to calm him down. Squalo had also walked over to Fran's side, patting him on the back to soothe him. (Aww, Squalo-chan's soft side…)

Alas, the door of the room that they were in was left slightly ajar and Bel happened to walk by and saw Fran being comforted by the other two. He felt anger bubbling through him, and stormed into the room. The three of them were shocked at the intrusion and was even more surprised to see that the intruder was Bel.

Walking up to where Fran was seated, Bel couldn't help feeling jealous… No wait, jealous? Never! How could he be jealous over the Frog? But, if it wasn't jealousy, then what is it? Upon reaching Fran, the Prince could only admit to himself that he was indeed jealous, jealous that the Frog had showed the shark and the gay lord his emotions.

Meanwhile, Fran looked pissed off (he didn't bother to hide it anymore; he was too tired from releasing all of his emotions at one go and from all the crying) as he watched the stupid sempai of his make his way towards him. Just as Bel was standing in front of him, he broke the silence, 'What do you want, stupid fake prince? If it's just looking for a target to stab, go find someone else.' Lussuria joined in, 'Fran-chan's right. Stop using him as target practice, Bel. It's not like there aren't other people whom you can use for target practice.'

'Ushishi, the prince just likes to abuse the Frog and no one else, isn't that good enough?' Bel retorted. 'Well then find another willing victim, ok? Fran has had enough of your shit already!' Squalo yelled. 'Who are you to tell me what to do, you commoner? I'll do whatever I like to him and that's none of your business!' By now, the tension was thick in the air and Bel and Squalo was glaring daggers at each other. Lussuria then realized something.

'Bel-chan~~~ Is it possible that you like Fran-chan~~~? So that's why you are angry~~~?' Lussuria said teasingly. Both Squalo and Fran looked at him in shock, while Bel's face had turned red, keeping his mouth shut and his signature grin was wiped clean off his face. Lussuria then continued, 'Fran-chan also seemed to like you too, you know, because, if he didn't like you even in the least bit, he wouldn't have care so much about you using him as only a target board.'

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

This time, Bel joined in the group of shocked looks (though you can't really tell if he is shocked or what). Then he stammered, 'No way is the prince in love with Froggy. He's no princess and princes are supposed to marry princesses.' 'Then go and find your princess to torture, _prince_.'

Feeling defeated for the first time in his life, Bel unwilling admitted, 'Alright, I'll admit it. The prince likes the Frog ok? And I was jealous too, that he was emotional in front of you guys. Happy?' Lussuria squealed at this and pushed Fran into Bel's arms, saying, 'Now since Bel-chan has confessed, how about you Fran-chan?' Fran reddened, and mumbled, 'Erm, maybe I do like the stupid sempai a bit…' Now Lussuria was practically screaming with joy and Squalo just smirked and congratulated the two on finally admitting that they liked each other.

'Now, now Squalo-chan, let's leave them alone, we don't want to be light bulbs do we?' And they left the new 'couple' in awkward silence.

Bel decided to make the first move, as he tilted Fran's chin up and gave him a kiss. 'I'm… sorry. Sorry for making you a dartboard, sorry for not realizing my love for you. Forgive me, Froggy?' (Uwah! Is this true? Bel apologizing?) Bel said after parting the kiss. Fran went wide eyed at the kiss, but returned to normal and blushed, nodding his head to show that he had forgiven Bel.

Then, comfortable silence ensued, as they sat in each other's presence.

'I love you sempai.'

'I love you too, my uncute kohai.'

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

I don't own the song or the characters!

Another Bel/Fran fic! So, comment on the story and my skills. Please?


End file.
